baseball cap girl
by RigelAql
Summary: just a story about a curiost boy Gaara Sabaku who just spent his summer vacation to visit his grandmother coose a different path to his house, at the yellow bridge, there he meet with Hinata, the girl who lived in the wooden house with variety of flowers in her yard


My story begins on summer vacation, usually on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday I visit my granny's house just a few blocks from where I live.

She lives with her three lovely cats, max, smokey, and oliver.

My summer only spent watching TV and eating my granny's cookies has been going on for three whole weeks.

At first I will join with the summer camp, but I don't have friends there. Well, actually there is, Naruto the bucket's mouth and the crazy eat Chouji, and even then, if they enter in the count.

Living a summer camp and belonging only in a geeky gang made me choose to visit my granny's house three times a week.

Usually I'll be home at four o'clock in the afternoon, passing the paved road with my skateboard.

That day after returned from my granny's house, I chose to pass a different path than usual, I chose to pass a detour far enough from my house.

The street was pretty quiet, fewer houses and many trees. There, has a small stream flowing clear under a bright yellow wooden bridge.

As I passed the bridge, there was a girl I think same as my age, was in the river and bent over as if looking for something.

That girl wore a striped baseball cap, a pale yellow shirt and denim pants that rolled up to her knees, in her hand has a small dark green fishing net.

Suddenly she stood up and looked at me. Not long, because she straight out of the water with fish nets that have been filled by river shrimp. she wore her shoes and ran to a small wooden house. The house was a turquoise blue with flowers of various colors adorned her yard.

I continue my journey toward my house. There was a bit of curiosity bothering me, only once did I see the girl and the little house, next time I would pass that way again.

This Friday I'm not too long at my granny's house, because she will go to the hospital to do health checks.

It's 11:25 a.m now, too early to go home and there's still plenty of time I'll spend out of the house. So I decide to skip the detour again with my skateboard.

As I passed the bridge I didn't see the girl's presence in the river, maybe she was just going to the river in the afternoon. The sun is so burning, the river reflects the light of the sun that is very bright, and dazzling my eyes.

in front of that girl's house, I saw her there, crouched among her flowers. With her hands covered with dirt she wiped the sweat on her forehead. her face dirty, not only her face, but her hands, feet, even her clothes were filled with soil, even the soil had dried up. But she doesn't seem to care.

Still wearing her baseball cap she held up a large cement flower pot from a warehouse that was quite far to front of her home yard.

In reflex I say "need a help?"

She turned to me, but didn't respond to what I said

Without a long thought I walked towards her and helped lift the big pot that was very heavy. She didn't protest but still ignored me.

Arrived at the place full of flowers we put the flower's pot on the ground, then she put the damp earth blackish brown into the pot.

Then suddenly she stopped and looked right into my eyes. Her eyes are like brightly pearls with curled lashes

"You said you want to help, right? let's input the soil " suddenly I stuttered and immediately put the damp soil into the flower pot. The smell really doesn't good "this soil mixed with dirt, am i wrong ?" My forehead frowned when asked about it, I hope she said no.

But my wish did not come true, she nodded enthusiastically and said that the soil had been mixed with horse poop.

We continued until the pot was half filled, then she stuffed a peony flower into it, and pile up the rest again until the root of the flower wasn't visible.

After she patted the ground to solid. she stretched out his wet-filled hands to me.

"Hinata Hyuuga" she said as I grab her hand

"Gaara, Gaara Sabaku" then she smiled and spread the smile to me

"Thank you for helping me, if you not here, maybe my body will feel more sick than this" she patted her ground knees , but I guess that does not mean anything because the color of the soil will not disappear.

"anytime, are you going to the river after this?" she started with a frown forehead- like asked why I could know

"I saw you yesterday from the bridge if you want to know"

Then she immediately looked relieved "oh, I thought it was my schoolmate, so I run"

"Why?" Big question marks appeared in my head

"They often make fun of my mocks, say I'm a geeky farmer and etc, at first I don't mind what they say, but lately it makes me uncomfortable" she collected all her gardening tools and told me to wait for her as he ran towards the barn to put her tool.

While Hinata busy at her barn, I tried to remove the dirt on my shirt, it could be bad if my mom knew it.

"You are so filthy, let's go to the river" she holding my hand and pulling me toward the small path that leads to the river

Hinata was in first

"Are you sure it's safe?" I'm a little worried, before this time I never got into the river just with a girl, what if Hinata and I fell and slipped?

"Calm down, the river is just a bit, the current is also not too swift" she swinging her arms towards me told me to come in

I took off my shoes and dipped one foot into it, the water was very cold, in sharp contrast to the sun

"lets go" Hinata was holding my hand and guiding me toward the middle of river

"Open your shirt" I glared at Hinata, was she make a fun of me?

"Your clothes are so filthy, we must wash them here, and dry them out" I pulled my gray shirt and dipped it repeatedly into the water

"Do you often here, Hinata ?"

"Every day, usually I look for the river's shrimp and small fish here" Hinata still clean my shirt

"This, it is clean, let's put it on the big rock there" we walked to a big rock in this river

We walked in that direction and put my shirt that had been squeezed first

"Can I come here again?" I asked to HInata

"Sure" with a smile made her eyes like a tiny line

After my clothes dried I said goodbye to the Hinata and walked towards the house with my skateboard

Perhaps, my summer will not only be spent with my grandmother's house.

The end

i'm not good enough in english, my main language isn't it

so, if i make a mistake in grammar or etc please forgive me


End file.
